


48 Hours

by teaspoonful



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Major Character Injury, Platonic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonful/pseuds/teaspoonful
Summary: You know how the moon only glows because it reflects off the sun?Well that's me with him. He's my sun, and I only shine because he's there.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	48 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> @e1jvn on twitter

"Two days, I have two more days left to live."

Killua's eyes burned upon his remembrance of the words Gon had spoken. He laughed humorlessly to himself as he thought of how the other boy had smiled after his painful confession.

"Guess we'll have to make the most of it!" He exclaimed.

But they never did. The doctor's estimation was completely wrong, and Gon had died within the hour.

As Gon felt himself grow weaker, he grasped Killua's hand and touched it to his chest. No words were exchanged as Gon closed his eyes and succumbed to eternal rest, leaving Killua in hysterics, unable to feel the comforting movement of his friend's heartbeat. For the first time in years, Killua had cried. He cried louder than he ever had before, screaming at the doctor who had told Gon that he had forty-eight hours to live. Yelling at the person that had given them the hope of spending two more days together.

Laying in his bed, Killua's head spun with thoughts of his friend's death.

_Why him? Of all people, why did it have to be him?_

Weeks later the Zoldycks got word of their son's death, his own dagger having been embedded in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> after all, how could the moon possibly survive without the sun
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
